


The Best Decision, We Ever Did:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Episodes Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beer, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e19 Hoa Pili (Close Friend), Family, Food/Appetizers, Friendship, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Oaths & Vows, Promises, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rescue, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: The Boys take Kono to celebrate her saving their asses, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is the start of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	The Best Decision, We Ever Did:

*Summary: The Boys take Kono to celebrate her saving their asses, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is the start of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

"You really rocked, Kono, I mean it, You absolutely saved our asses, when we needed it, I thought we were done for", Detective Danny "Danno" Williams said, as he took a sip of his beer, & they are enjoying the evening air, as they sat in the outdoor lounge, of their favorite spot, **_Tropics_**.

 

"Cuz, I think that you don't need to learn anything more from anyone of us, I think you are gonna go far in the department, Make your own way, as you continue on the path that you are going on", Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly said, as he was feeling proud of his cousin, She handled herself beautifully all day, & made sure that nothing was missing. The Ex-Surfing Pro blushed, as she took in the praise, that was coming her way.

 

"I didn't do anything special, Guys, I just did what was needed to do, I didn't want anyone to be hurt, Plus, I believe that we would've won anyway, & kicked the shit out of them for what they did to the victim, & making sure that they will pay for it, For the rest of their lives", as Officer Kono Kalakaua said this, she took a bite of her appetizer, & looking at them, trying to get a line on their thoughts.

 

Commander Steve said,"No, Kono, You did an amazing thing, You are truly fit for this job, & I think we....(indicated to Chin, Danny, & himself)....We made the right decision 3 1/2 years ago, when we formed this taskforce, & brought you into it, You are definitely worthy of your spot on the team, In our hearts, & family", which made the beautiful native feel emotional, as a response to him saying that.

 

"Thank you, Boss, I feel really appreciated now, I am glad to be part of this team, & family, I am glad to be here with you guys always, I will always be here for you," She put her hand up, with her palm facing up, "Ohana ?", "Ohana", The Three Men said with a nod, & smiling with emotion, as they all vowed right then, & there to be there for each other.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
